The High School Years
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: What If Mulder and Scully met when they were younger?
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1-the Meeting Disclaimer: all the characters in this story are not mine, unless I make one up. Rating: PG Summary: What If Mulder and Scully met at high school? Chilmark, Massachusetts; a hot July summer day Today had to be the worst birthday Dana Scully has ever had. Her father, Bill Scully was a Navy captain, has been transferred again. She had just gotten used to her school and friends and then her father got transferred.  
  
They were to move to a pretty house in Chilmark, Massachusetts. They finally got to the new house, which wasn't too bad. Her father mother two brothers and sister got out of the car and started walking up to the door without her.  
  
"Come on Dana!" Her brother Bill Jr. yelled  
  
"I'm coming!" She mumbled  
  
She caught up to her family and followed them into the house. It was nice, a nice and big two story, 5 bedrooms. Then the door bell rang bringing Dana out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'll get it." Dana Said while heading toward the door, and opening it to find a nice looking tall dark haired boy standing there.  
  
"..uhmmm hi. I just wanted to say hi, and welcome to the neighborhood." He said while extending his hand. "I'm Fox Mulder."  
  
"Dana Scully." She said taking his hand.  
  
"Dana, who's at the door? We just moved here and already we get visiters!" Charlie said coming up to the door. "Who's this?"  
  
"I think our neighbor, right umm Fox?" Dana said.  
  
"Yeah" He said. "I live next door to you and thought I'd say hello. Well I'd better get going back to my house now, it was nice meeting you two. Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Smiling she closed the door.  
  
"Everything alright Starbuck?" Said her father, Bill Scully. "I thought you would hate this place and now your smiling!"  
  
"Well I met one of the neighbors; he was very nice. He lives next door too Ahab!"  
  
"That's great Starbuck but we have to get this packing undone, come on lets go!"  
  
After most of the packing was done they all sat and ate dinner around the table just talking until Dana called it a night.  
  
"Night everyone." She said  
  
"Night" They all chorused  
  
She went upstairs to her room and turned on the light then got ready for bed. When she went to turn off the light she saw Fox sitting on his bed reading a book in his room (There houses are pretty close) She opened her window and knocked on his window. Startled he looked up and ran to open the window.  
  
"Hi Dana, what can I do for you?" Fox said.  
  
"Oh sorry, it's just well we never really got to talk earlier and I thought we could now. So what are you reading?" Dana asked.  
  
"Oh this, it's nothing just a magazine. I couldn't fall asleep so I read so I can fall asleep. Well I'm getting sleepy now how about I come to your house in the morning and then we could go down to the river I love it there!"  
  
"That sounds great, I hope you don't mind me coming do you?" She asked.  
  
"I don't mind at all I love company!" he said.  
  
"Great, then I'll see you in the morning. Good night fox."  
  
"Good night Dana. Don't let the monsters under the bed bite."  
  
Dana shut her window and turned off the light. Mulder did the same also. Both went to sleep, waiting very impatiently for tomorrow to come.  
  
******************** well that's my first story ever hope you guys like it if you want more just send reviews and I'll make more chapters. Oh and comments anyone anything I should add? 


	2. The Walk Around the River

Chapter 2- The Walk Around the River  
  
It was very bright in Dana's room. She tried to pull the sheets above her head but ended up only getting hotter. She was tossing and turning until she thought of Fox.  
  
"Oh no, he's going to be here any minute now!" She moaned to herself.  
  
She jumped out of bed grabbed a pair of jeans and a cute tight fitting red shirt. She hoped he like her outfit. She thought to herself. She then jumped in the shower, dried off then got dressed. She let her hair air dry so it turned out a bit wavy. Then she proceeded to do her make-up. As she was adding some last touch ups the door-bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" She yelled.  
  
She ran down the stairs and almost tripped over Charlie's shoes but made it safely in one piece to open the door.  
  
"Hi Dana" Fox said.  
  
"Uh..hi" She hoped that he hadn't seen her blush. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah just let me get my car all cleaned a bit" he laughed sheepishly. She giggled a bit. He might have a big chance with her, he thought.  
  
"Ok just let me tell my parents" With that she went in the kitchen and he heard her say "Mom, daddy I'm going to go down to the river with Fox, you know our neighbor."  
  
"Alright sweetheart just be careful and don't be gone too long. Have fun" Her mother told her.  
  
"Have fun Starbuck." Her father pecked her on the cheek.  
  
She walked out the door to go follow Fox to the car. He let her in then jumped in his side and off they were. It was pretty much a quite ride for most of the trip, mostly because they were both embarrassed. It was quit until halfway there when Fox broke the silence.  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat before we get there? I noticed you didn't have breakfast well at least I don't think you did." He blushed a bit.  
  
"No I didn't eat anything and yes id love to get something to eat." She blushed as her stomach gave a loud noise.  
  
They drove to a small little place near the river. It looked a bit old but as they were eating she noticed how good the food was.  
  
"Wow" She said threw a mouth full of breakfast burrito. "This is delicious!" "I know that's why I come here a lot." He swallowed his piece of burrito he was chewing on. "Well, why don't we take the rest of this to the river.  
  
"Sure anything's fine with me"  
  
"Great, let's get going then"  
  
So off they went back on the trip to the river. Dana thought this would be a long trip but it wasn't at all, only a half hour or so all together. Then she saw it the glimmer of the water told her all she needed to know, that it was beautiful.  
  
"Wow, this truly is beautiful."  
  
"I know me and my sister used to come here a lot before..." He trailed off looking distant.  
  
"Before what?" She pressed  
  
"It's nothing" he sighed then added "no it is something. My sister was taken when she was 8 years old. It was at night and we were playing Stratego when she was taken they came and I couldn't move, I was stiff and frozen." He added quietly.  
  
"Oh my god, who took her?"  
  
"I.. I don't know." He didn't want to tell her it was aliens and make her think he was weird so he kept quiet. "I just know we have never been about to find her after that."  
  
"I'm so sorry" She said as she laid her hand on his. "If that were me I'd be very upset. Do you want to talk about something else?"  
  
"Sure were here anyways." He said glad to get off a very hard topic.  
  
They got out of the car, walked around a bit, talked, then ate some fruit Fox brought in his car. Before they new it they had been here for 5 hours! It was around 5:30 P.M. now.  
  
"Wow it's getting late do you want to sit by the water before we start heading in?" Dana asked as she had a certain glint in her eyes that Fox couldn't detect.  
  
".sure.." He said slowly as his lips curved into a smile.  
  
As they got closer to the water Dana grabbed his hand and jumped into the water bringing him with her. "Hahaha!!" she laughed  
  
"Dana! Where did that come from?" he asked while wiping water out of his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to go for a swim" she couldn't stop giggling. "Come on, the water doesn't bite you know. I love the water you know ever since I was little I loved it. Maybe it's because my father is a Navy captain and I go on the water all the time either way the water is a calming factor for me." She told him.  
  
Smiling he said, "Well maybe we could go swimming here more often we just have to be dressed in our swimming trunks or we could go skinny dipping for the fun of it." He teased.  
  
"Well I guess it is getting late why don't we start to dry off?" She chose to ignore his remark even though what he said made her blush but she hoped he would think it was the water that made her cheeks red. She got out of the water and then started to ring herself off. He followed after her and started to do the same.  
  
"I had real fun with you Dana I would really like to hang out with you more. You make me feel happy and actually want to do something."  
  
"Thank you Fox I..I don't know what to say I mean your really great also and I'd love to hang out with you and I think living here can really have its kicks especially with you as my neighbor hehehe." She went to go grab his hand and take it and continued talking "Do you want to just sit here and watch the moon or something?" she hoped he would say yes.  
  
"I'd love to." He winked at her.  
  
They sat there for another couple of hours just sitting and talking, until Dana fell asleep on Fox's lap. He maneuvered himself around so he could fall asleep also. When he did he fell asleep listening to her soft breathing. When they finally awoken it was around 9 o'clock .  
  
"Wow we must have really been tired. Do you want to start heading home now?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
By the time the finally got home he walked her to her house and turned to face her. He looked straight into her eyes and leaned forward. Dana couldn't wait anymore so she just grabbed him by his neck and kissed him. It was a sweet thank you kiss but it meant more to them then they thought. They could have both sworn they saw fireworks until her door flew open and there stood her older brother Bill Jr. fuming.  
  
************************************That was a long chapter!! What will happen now that Bill Jr. is at the door? Comments anyone? Anything I should add? 


	3. Bill Jr Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the x-file characters they all belong to 1013 and Chris Carter  
  
They drew apart from each other quickly while Bill Jr. stood only inches away from them looking as if he wanted to kill someone. Fox started to apologize when Bill Jr. pulled Dana in the house and slammed the door.  
  
"Dana, I don't even want to know what the hell you were doing with that boy this late at night!" He was pulling her upstairs as he said all of this. "You are so lucky mom and dad went out to town tonight. I should tell them but I won't. But If I ever see you near that boy again!" He yelled. She could almost see the spit flying from his mouth.  
  
"Please Bill we were only talking we went to go eat and that's all I promise! You can't keep me away from him he is the only person who makes me happy here!" She pushed him away and ran to her room slamming it shut. She heard Bill Jr. knocking on her door but chose to ignore it. "Dana please, let me in I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just sometimes I worry about you, I mean you are my baby sister and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do." He finished. "Just go away!" She retorted.  
  
Once she knew he was gone she threw her window open and began searching for a flashlight to summon Fox to open his window. She found one under the bed. She began flipping it on and off. He opened the window and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I hope I didn't get you into to much trouble."  
  
"You didn't that was my older brother Bill Jr. he is always to protective of me. I just wanted to say I had a really great time. I hope we can do it again sometime again." She said dreamily.  
  
"Well I'd love to do it again sometime but I think I see your parents coming up the drive through. I really don't think your parents would appreciate a boy talking to there daughter in his boxers. Good night Dana."  
  
"Good night Fox." With that they both shut there windows and there blinds. Dana then proceeded to take off her cloths and into an old shirt that was lying around. She then went downstairs and saw her parents in front of the front-door. "Hi mom, hi dad." She ran up to them and kissed them both then ran to the top of the stairs before turning around and saying "I love this place I hope we can stay here forever!" with that she turned and went into her room. She shut her door turned off the light and jumped in bed and fell asleep dreaming about a certain boy. She slept with a smile on her face the whole night. 


	4. The Talk and Swim

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the x-files characters they all belong to 1013 and Chris Carter.  
  
Chapter 4- The talk and Swim  
  
Dana woke up rather abruptly after having a wonderful dream about Fox. She opened her eyes to have a pillow thrown at her face. It was Melissa, her older sister.  
  
"Missy what is the big idea coming in my room and throwing pillows at me, the nerve!" Dana fumed.  
  
"Oh chill sister I didn't mean any harm I just wanted to see how did it go last night? I saw you two kiss on the door step too! Ugh if it weren't for Bill Jr. and his 'have to be the older brother stuff' then it could have been a real good kiss!"  
  
"Come on Missy Bill was just trying to be a good brother, even if it does bug the crap out of me. Fox is really great Missy I've never been so happy in my life. Well ok maybe I'm exaggerating but he really is a great guy I never really thought I'd end up with him." Dana sighed.  
  
"Dana?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your starting to sound like an old lady who talks about nothing but the good old days!" Missy teased.  
  
"Hahahah, shut up Missy!" Dana said as she threw a pillow at her sister. Just then they both heard there mother call them downstairs. "Come on Missy I'll race you!" she said as she was already headed out the door. When they met there mother down stairs they noticed that there two brothers were sitting at the table and eating cereal but there was no Bill Scully any where to be seen.  
  
"Girls your father had to go to work today they called him in." Margaret Scully said.  
  
"Why did they call him in mom?" Dana asked disappointed that her father was not here.  
  
"Some of the sailors got sick on a trip from a storm and they asked Bill if he could cover for them."  
  
"Mom?" Dana asked, "Is it alright if I got next door to Fox's house?" She finished.  
  
"I don't see why not dear" Her mother answered. At that answer Bill Jr. started to complain.  
  
"Mon you cannot let Dana over there that boy is trouble! He's going to get Dana into trouble to! You wait and see when Dana comes home with tattoos and piercing in unknown places!" Bill Jr. yelled.  
  
"Bill Jr.! How dare you talk about your sister that way you need to apologize right now!" Margaret yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Dana." He apologized. With that he got up and left the table.  
  
"Well I'm going to go now bye mom bye Charlie and Missy." she turned around and left. She walked over to Fox's house and knocked. She waited awhile before she rung the door-bell. Still no answer, giving up she started to walk back to her house until a voice behind his gate spoke to her. "Hey cow- girl how's the horses doing?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Fox, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just thinking until I heard you walk by do you want to come in the back with me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
She opened the gate and walked through to find him in a really cute black sleeveless shirt that really made his biceps stand out. He wore basic pants but tight basic pants. Plain, but sexy on him. She wondered where those thoughts came from.  
  
"So where are your parents?" She asked.  
  
"There hardly ever home, always away on work and stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be I like to be home by myself"  
  
"Fox about last night.."She started but he cut her off.  
  
"It's alright Dana I know how big brothers are I just didn't think we'd get caught is all."  
  
"Do you want to go swimming? You can grab your trunks and we can hop in."  
  
"I don't wear trunks Fox" She giggled.  
  
"Oh you go the naked approach" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Hehehe" He always knew how to make her laugh. "I mean I wear bathing suits not boy trunks. I'll be right back I'm going to change."  
  
She ran inside took off all her clothes then put on her blue bikini. She wondered if she should wear a one piece after all she doesn't want to spoil what they have. What did they have?  
  
"I'm back" She called.  
  
Fox couldn't stop staring at her she looked so perfect. He blushed when she caught him looking at her. "Sorry it's just you look like a model"  
  
"um. thanks" She blushed a deep shade of red. To hide her blush she ran and jumped into the pool with a small splash. "Are you coming or what?"  
  
He didn't answer he just jumped in after her making a slightly bigger splash. He started to swim after her and tickle her. for almost the whole day was spent in the pool or getting some snacks or lying in the sun trying to get a nice tan. About 6:00 Dana's mother called her in for dinner.  
  
"Bye Fox, I'll see you later alright?" She pecked him on the cheek and ran into her house. Fox stayed there a little while just thinking what a great girl she is. He wondered if she really felt the same way about him as he did her. Little did he know Dana was thinking the same thing.  
  
Fox got up and went to go use the phone and call his friend John Dogget. He dialed the phone, after 4 rings he finally answered.  
  
"Hello?" said a gruff voice.  
  
"Hey John what are you doing?" Fox asked.  
  
"Well I am with Monica right now but I guess I could spare a couple of minutes with you. What's up?"  
  
"Well there is this new girl who lives next to me and I was wondering if you and Monica can go with us on a double date or something? What do you thing?"  
  
"I'd love to but now is not the time Fox I'm really busy talk to you later alright? Bye Fox" he hung up.  
  
Fox hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to make him self a sandwich for dinner. He couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could call John again and make plans for there double date, he wanted everything to be special for Dana.  
  
*******************The End of chapter 4 hope you like it! Anything bad in here? Do I need improvements? What will happen next and how will there date go? You'll have to read and find out! Oh and for those who are wondering this story is when Scully is 16 and Mulder is around 19. 


	5. The Double Date

Chapter 5-The Double Date  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any X-file characters they all belong to Chris Carter and 1013.  
  
In the Scully house everyone was sitting at the breakfast table eating bacon, eggs, biscuits, and ham. They were all talking about nothing in particular until Dana's mother asked about her day with Fox yesterday went.  
  
"Oh it was alright, we just swam together and had lunch in his backyard." She said.  
  
"I'm so glad your getting along with him so nicely dear, if only your brother would give him a chance." She said while give Bill Jr. a nasty look.  
  
"I would if he would act proper instead of a raging hormone teen." He muttered.  
  
"Now Bill, you know that's not true I met the young boy and I happened to think he was a very nice and well taught lad." Bill Scully said. Bill Jr. did not retort back like he did with anyone else. He knew not to get his father upset early in the morning. Bill Jr. was brought out of his thoughts when the door-bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Missy said while rising out of her chair and heading towards the door. She opened it to find Fox standing at the door looking like he just ran the jog marathon. "Fox, um what happened to you? You look like you just ran a million miles!" She told him.  
  
"Well not a million but one, I was wondering if Dana would go take a walk with me." He huffed still out of breath.  
  
"I'll go and get her, come in if you want." She left to go get her little sister. "Dana, Fox is at the door, he wants to know if you want to go out for a walk right now."  
  
"Oh sure, bye mom, bye dad." She ran out the door to go join Fox.  
  
"Hi Dana"  
  
"Hi Fox"  
  
They have been walking for about a half hour making small talk about this and that until Fox decided it was time to announce his double date he had planned. "Dana?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Fox?"  
  
"Um I would really like it if you and some friends of mine go out on a double date tonight."  
  
"I would love to Fox! Where are we going?"  
  
"Well it's just a little restaurant that my parents go to all the time. They have a friend who works there so I can get in there if I want without reservations. My friend John will bring his girlfriend Monica along too so you'll have someone to talk to." He explained.  
  
"That sounds lovely Fox thank you so much! What do I wear? Should I dress formal?"  
  
"Yes, wear your best dress you can find! That way we can have the best night of our lives !Oh and I'll pick you up at 7:00."  
  
"Great then I'll see you later I have to go get ready it take's a girl hours you know." She teased. With that she ran the rest of the few houses down to get to her house.  
  
After coming home and telling her sister and mom about this 'double date' she was going on, she asked them to help her get dressed and ready. She spent most of her time figuring out what to wear. Her sister picked out a beautiful red spaghetti strap, knee full length dress with a slit going up with matching red high heels. Her hair was wrapped up in tight curls with a few pieces falling here and there. She then finished her make-up. By the time that was all done the door-bell rang. She looked at the clock to see it was 7:03.  
  
Dana ran down stairs to see Fox standing in the doorway with a black tuxedo and matching tie. His hair looked as if he tried to do it but gave up on it. He looked great all the same. She took his hand said her good byes and kisses to her family then followed Fox to the car.  
  
"You look absolutely astonishing Dana"  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself" She hoped he didn't see her blush.  
  
He led her too the car and let her in the back with, she presumed was Monica.  
  
"Dana, I'd like you to meet Monica Reyes and John Dogget. Monica, John, this is Dana."  
  
"Hi Dana, it's so nice to meet you. Fox has told us all about you. It's wonderful to see him happy again." Monica said making small conversation with Dana as Fox and John were in the front talking also. "Seriously Dana Fox talks about you as if you were a goddess sent from the heavens above" She was whispering so Fox or John couldn't hear.  
  
"He really talks about me like that Monica?" She said her face as red as her dress.  
  
"Of course"  
  
They finally made it to the Les' lobster (sorry couldn't thing of a restaurant) restaurant and got to their booth. Dana and Fox sat on one side and Monica and John on the other side. They all ordered lemon spiced chicken with biscuits, gravy, and potatoes on the side. After dinner was all done they just sat and talked for awhile.  
  
"John I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Monica said.  
  
"I need to go too Monica I'll go with you." He followed her.  
  
"Well it looks like it's just you and me for now" Fox paused as he sat listening to the music, "Dana, would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to dance"  
  
Dana followed him to the dance floor taking his hand. He put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They swayed slowly to the music just letting the music take them away. She laid her head on his chest while the put his chin on her head. After the song ended she pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed him full on the lips. Fox thought she tasted like cherries since she was drinking a cherry temple. This kiss was better then the first, it was sweet, slow, comforting. Dana thought she could kiss him all day long. She loved this man! Who wouldn't? They had to break apart for the lack of oxygen was making them dizzy.  
  
"Wow" He breathed. Dana didn't answer just stared into his eyes.  
  
"Hey there you two are, we went back to the table and nobody was there." Said a New Yorker voice, that could only belong to one voice, John.  
  
"Sorry we thought we would dance before heading out on home." Fox answered.  
  
"Well are you three ready to go or what?" Monica cut in.  
  
"Yeah" "Sure" "Let's get the show on the road" They all answered at once  
  
It was a nice chit-chatty ride back to their homes. Fox was to drop off John then Monica, and after her Dana.  
  
"Dana I had so much fun with you today! Here," she said, getting a piece of paper out of her purse. "This is my number, call me alright? Bye Dana, bye Fox, thanks for the ride." She hugged Dana and tapped Fox on his shoulder. After she left Dana got out and jumped in the front.  
  
"Fox, I, well, I really had a great time today and I don't really want it to end." She tried to get out her sentence out.  
  
"Well we could go back to my place and talk if you want, or we could go to the river." He suggested  
  
"I want to go to your place I've never seen the inside of your house, besides your kitchen" She giggled.  
  
"Then we'll go to my place."  
  
They finally made it to his house. He ran around the car and opened her car door.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled.  
  
"Your welcome" He winked.  
  
Fox opened the front door and turned on the hall light for her to see. He led her over to the couch and plopped down next to her. He flipped on the TV and put his feet on top of the coffee table.  
  
"Fox, I hope I don't scare you or anything but, I think I'm in love with you." She said quietly.  
  
He looked up and put both hands on each side of her cheeks and said, "You can never scare me by saying that, Dana, I love you too." With that he lent down to kiss her forehead. "You actually make me see everything in color without a single gray spot."  
  
She had tears ready to fall, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I think about you the same way too. Before I moved here I thought I was happy, then we moved because my dad got transferred. I thought I could never be happy here not after I just made friends. That was until I met you." She said the tears coming freely now. She was about to kiss him again when they heard voices and the jingle of the door handle. It was Fox's parents coming home.  
  
"Crap, up the stairs hurry into my room!" Fox whispered. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to his room and shutting the door behind him. "Sorry but I hate when my parents catch me with girls in the house, they get all mad at me and start to yell. I didn't think they'd be home."  
  
"It's alright." She said looking around his room. "So this is the famous Fox Mulder's room." She giggled as she picked up a boy and a girl aliens.  
  
"Yeah, home sweet, home" he smiled at her cleaning his room up a bit.  
  
"Well I think it's just suitable for you, I think I had better go now before you get into trouble." She grabbed him by his collar and kissed him roughly on the lips. "Good night Fox" she opened his window and crawled out and barely made it to her window, thanking god that she left her window open tonight.  
  
"Good night Dana" He barely got out.  
  
With that famous Dana Scully grin she rarely gives out she shut her window. She then proceeded to get undress and jump in the shower before heading to bed.  
  
**********Did you like this chapter?? What should happen next ((( ?? opinions anyone?? Anything you want me to add or anything you want in here? Just send a review and I'll try thanks 


	6. The Fight, and the Future

Chapter 6- The fight, and the future  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the x-file's characters, Chris Carter does and 1013.  
  
It had been a great summer for Dana Scully but now it was time for her to start her new school in her senior year. Dana, Fox, Monica, and John spent almost the whole summer together. Dana became good friends with Monica and shared all those girly sleep-over nights together. It was around 7:00 at night and one more free night until school starts, when Fox opened her window and crawled through.  
  
"Fox, hi how are you?" She noticed his gloomy expression and was worried on first notice. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Dana . I have some bad news." He was looking every where but at her. Dana knew what this meant; he was going to break up with her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked hesitant to know the truth.  
  
"I well" He sighed, "Dana I'm going off to England to go to Oxford University." He said in one blur.  
  
"No!" Dana gasped, "I won't be able to live here without you!"  
  
"Dana listen to me, please, I love you very much, but I need to go to school and get an education, then when I come back we could get married I can have a good job and we can raise a family." He hoped she would go for that. It's not like he wanted to leave her but getting into Oxford is hard and since he was accepted he wanted to take the chance and go.  
  
"Fox, that sounds great and all but I can't go on without you. You'll be gone for a long time." She whined.  
  
"I'm sorry Dana, but I need this education. Think of all the money I could make!"  
  
"Get out! Just please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore tonight." She cried.  
  
"Dana.."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Fox sighed he knew it was no use, this girl was as stubborn as any he's ever met, and if she said no then she means no. He turned around and left but not before he said, "I leave tomorrow Dana, I will write to you everyday, I love you with all my heart." He shut the window and left. Dana threw herself on the bed and began to cry.  
  
************** 2 Days Later  
  
Monica and john walked to school with Dana slowly trudging behind them. Everyone knew that she was upset over Fox but she needed to get over it soon before she becomes depressed. It was their first day to school and Dana still hadn't talked to Fox after the fight. She felt horrible but he deserved it for leaving her like that she thought to herself. No stop it Dana, don't think like that. He needs to get a good education so he can build a family with you.  
  
Soon days turned to weeks and months, it was almost at the end of the school year. Fox had written her every day like he promised for the first month but stopped after he didn't receive any back. He sent a few here and there, but still didn't receive any back. She just didn't want him anymore he guessed. She didn't want anything to do with him after that fight, he just left her with out a good bye, she knew she was fooling herself. A couple more weeks and she will go to med school and get a degree just like him and be able to make as much money as him then she'll show him. She always wanted to be a doctor anyways.  
  
Finally it was graduation day after all those weeks of preparation and training all those years paid off.  
  
"Moni! John! Over here!" Dana called. "I'm so excited! We are finally graduating." She hugged them both very tight.  
  
"I know isn't this exciting?" Monica chirped  
  
"This is great!" John said.  
  
After the graduation they all went to a party, stayed out most of the night then all went home. Dana, Monica, and John all stayed in touch but Dana started to fade away from John and Monica. The last Dana heard from Monica was that she was going to expect her first baby from John. She went to the baby shower then returned to her school work at med school.  
  
She became wrapped up in her years of school work at med school that she never really gave Fox Mulder a second thought, she met Jack Willis at a small coffee shop, they soon fell in love and started to date each other he persuaded her to join the FBI with him. She knew that she loved him and would probably end up marrying him, so she joined that training at Quantico. Some time later she broke up with Jack and graduated from her training at Quantico, and started teaching at Quantico for 2 years.  
  
28 year old Dana Scully was walking towards the elevators after a very stressful meeting with her A.D., she was told that she was to have a new partner and be joined to a new department called The X-Files. Her assignment is to debunk The X-Files. She never heard of it before but walked on in a professional manner. She wanted to hurry up and debunk this nonsense of a department and get back to the top of the building. She could hear her high heels echo on the walls around her giving her an eerie feeling. Finally she found the office, if this is what it's supposed to be, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Nobody here but the FBI's most unwanted" answered a male voice, which she guessed was her partner. She walked in and shook her head in disgust as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"Hi, umm I'm your new partner, Dana Scully, pleased to meet you." She extended her hand. The man sitting in the chair crouching over and holding files, stopped and dropped what he was holing.  
  
"Did you say your name was Dana, Dana Scully?" The man asked with a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
"Yes, why?" She dropped her hand.  
  
"My name is Fox, Fox Mulder" He turned around to look at her.  
  
"Oh my god!" She had to grasp the chair to keep herself from falling, she could almost feel the blood drain from her face.  
  
Fox Mulder and Dana Scully stayed partners for 7 years still going strong as ever. After all those years apart, they grew back twice as strong. Dana met up with Monica and John when Mulder disappeared at the end of Scully and his 7th year together, it was that year she found out she was pregnant with Mulder's child. After years and years she was told by doctors she would never be able to conceive any children. Mulder was soon found thanks to agents Reyes and Dogget, Scully and Mulder had there baby and named him William after Mulder, His father, and Scully's father.  
  
******************** The End!! Was my story good? Comments anyone? I tried to make this as well as possible!! Hoped You Guys Like It!! 


End file.
